Firecrackers, Sparklers, and Chaos!
by Shiny Hunter
Summary: It's the 4th of July, and, well, who says legendaries don't spend holidays together? However, it just wouldn't be a reunion if there wasn't any explosions, yelling, and, of course, chaos! One-shot. Hinted legendary shippings. Happy 4th of July everyone!


**HAPPY 4****th**** OF JULY!!**

**Whoo, SH here with a one-shot to celebrate this holiday! It just popped into my mind last night, so I started to type like crazy… and now my fingers hurt. Once again, like I always say, it seems a bit rushed, but I have to go pretty soon to my grandma's house. Anyway, there are some shipping hints/moments, but nothing like they confess their love or something. The one-shot would just be too long. Plus, I tried to add every single legendary in here, but it just didn't work out. So, you may see three or four being left out (cough)Regigigas,Heatran(cough) However, at least I mentioned their names.**

**Hope you guys have a wonderful holiday and a fun time too!**

**DISCLAMIER: SH does not own Pokemon.**

**Enjoy!**

**  
SH**

* * *

"Firecrackers, Sparklers, and Chaos!"

"GROUDON!! DON'T TOUCH THOSE!!" An agitated voice rang throughout the starry night. The said, large dino only blinked his golden eyes in confusion, almost as if the owner of the voice was speaking some different language in which he was unfamiliar with, his red-scaled claw still reaching for the tan box below him.

"Groudon!" A nearby, blue whale screamed again, flailing her fins in protest. She clenched her rather sharp teeth, pursing her lips in pure anger. Kyogre could not stand her counterpart and his sometimes-oblivious mind. Then again, it wouldn't make sense for her to call him her counterpart if he was exactly like the whale. "You're going to light them by accident like last year!"

The red dino only waved his other claw as if to reassure his counterpart, despite her serious tone. He then grabbed one of the yellow, cylinder fireworks in his claw before retorting, "I'm not that dumb Kyogre. I wouldn't make that mistake again." Absentmindedly, he rubbed the small scar, which was streaked across his chest that he got from the previous year. Luckily, since he was an 'ancient' legendary, it was barely seen in his all ready, scarred, tan chest.

"Fine. Die for all I care." The whale mumbled under her breath, turning her body to float (yes… float. I'm tired of having Kyogre swimming around, so pretend she can use her fins to fly, ok?) to the other legends.

Groudon stuck his tongue at his counterpart before returning his attention to the explosive in his claws.

"I can't wait until they're lit!" A cheery voice then said. The owner of it, a yellow tiger with black markings streaked across his fur, then appeared behind the large dinosaur. "It'll be awesome to see the cool lights flashing in the sky like last year!"

"Yeah," Groudon replied, sitting down so Raikou didn't have to look up as high. "I'm glad we found this place though. Remember the year we had to use that human city, so Darkrai put all of them to sleep?"

"Of course! It was funny because that was the first time Giratina told me where babies come from!"

The red dino scratched his head, pity shining in his golden eyes. "Yeah… about that… you still believe babies come from the gates of hell?"

"Course! That's where them from, right?" The electric tiger questioned, a grin on his all ready content looking face.

"Yeah… right…" Groudon only replied before putting the firework back into the tan box. "Come on, we should join the others."

Raikou nodded, trotting forward to be almost hit by the red dino's large tail. However, the electric legendary just continued his way towards the others over the grassy hill as if nothing had ever happened, the white, cloud-like fur on his back waving from his movements.

With loud, booming steps, Groudon followed, his eyes lingering on the fireworks for a bit before shifting his gaze.

Amazingly, this year Arceus had finally found the perfect place to celebrate the fourth of July. It was a barren land in a since as no humans had seemingly touched this ground yet. However, it only seemed to bring even more questions to the legends minds' as this location happen to be rather beautiful, better then the previous places at least. There were quite a bit of hills, the whole land covered in grass and flowers. It was pretty big also, which was another, important detail as some of the legends were a lot larger than others. The best part, however, was the fact that the sky was a clear and perfect view to light some fireworks.

All the legendaries, however, were gathering on one large hill. Many different topics or subjects were discussed among each other, most of them anticipating the soon to be firework show.

* * *

"I bet you mine can last longer than yours!" A pink cat then sang, waving what seemed to be a stick with sparks coming out. Mew was sporting his usual, wide grin, his baby, blue eyes sparkling with happiness.

"Yeah right!" An ice legendary replied to the feline, waving a same looking Sparkler. He waved his bulky arms, the light from the moon being projected off of his crystal looking body.

"Your on!" Mew cheered, levitating next to Regice as the two of them placed their sparklers forward. The little firecrackers continue to send small sparks flying in every direction as their owners watched them with anticipation.

After what seemed like hours, but only seconds in reality, Mew's Sparkler died out first. Regice cheered in triumph, only to have his die out a second later. Still, he had won.

"No fair!" The pink cat complained, his long tail twitching with agitation at the feeling of losing to the icy legendary.

"Don't be a sore loser, Mew!" Regice laughed, his six, golden eyes flashing wildly.

The feline only contorted his face into a pout, flying away to a nearby green fairy. The said legendary blinked her azure eyes in surprise at seeing the cat coming towards her, but Celebi continued her conversation with Suicune.

* * *

"So how have things been with you and Raikou?" The green forest Pokemon said slyly, causing the water wolf to blush wildly.

"Well, he's still his normal self. Of course, he still doesn't act like we told each other, but I guess I wouldn't have it in any other way." The blue wolf smiled, her cheeks still blushing furiously. Suicune gave her crystal shape head a small toss as the purple ribbons attached to her body was starting to flutter in her face.

"That's nic—"

"Hey Celebi!"

The Time Travel Pokemon cringed at hearing that voice, but turned her head to the pink cat now before her. Suicune only smile and walked away, causing the green legendary to scowl at the water wolf in her head at leaving her to deal with the hyper kitty.

"Hey Mew."

"So, whatcha doin'?"

"Well, I was talking to Suicune." Celebi sighed, her two, transparent wings giving a steady hum.

The pink cat only replied with his eyes sparkling, "Oh! Did I interrupt you?"

The fairy was quite amazed to see Mew worried over something so small, but it only caused the corners of her mouth to lift into a smile. "It's fine. So how's everything with you, Mew?"

"Okay." The feline replied, a smile on his face.

However, his answer caused Celebi to frown slightly. She was used of the cat saying something like "AWESOME" or "GREAT!" which now puzzled her. The green legendary couldn't help but to feel something was wrong with the feline. "What happened Mew? Is something bothering you?"

The pink cat just blinked in response before placing a small pout on his mouth. "I lost to Regice at a game…"

The green fairy slapped her paw to her forehead, sighing deeply as she replied, "That's the only reason you're not happy?"

"No. I'm happy!" Mew grinned, doing a small flip in the air before facing Celebi again. "I guess it just feels weird losing to him for once."

"Well… you can't win forever, Mew."

"I guess… but I can try!" The feline laughed, twirling around his body with his tails almost smacking the nearby fairy. Celebi rolled her azure eyes, but smiled, folding her two paws in front of her.

"Thanks for the help Celebi!" Mew cheered, coming forward and wrapping his two arms on the green legendary's neck, eliciting a blush on her cheeks.

The Time Travel Pokemon only allowed the cat to hug her, a lost and distant look glinting in her eyes.

"See 'ya!" The feline grinned his charming smile, letting go and flying of somewhere else.

Celebi rubbed the back of her head, shaking her head while sighing at Mew, and smiled at the feeling of her friend hugging her.

"Bye, Mew…"

* * *

"Guess what! Guess what!" Regice proclaimed, speaking to Raikou and a large, electric bird next to him.

"What happened?" Zapdos questioned, folding his jagged wings to his side. "Did Registeel finally kill you?"

"No… but I finally won a game!" The icy legendary cheered, his golden eyes flashing with happiness. However, his two companions only blinked in confusion, clearly showing that they didn't understand how big of an accomplishment he had just did.

"I won a game… while I was playing Mew! The Mew! The one who always wins the games we play!"

After that statement, his two friends widened their eyes and grinned at the news.

"That's awesome!" Raikou chuckled, his thunderbolt-shaped tail wagging with delight.

"I know! It's hard to beat Mew!" Zapdos added, his orange beak formed into a smile.

"Yeah… it feels soooooo cool to finally beat him!"

* * *

The trio continued their conversation as a nearby group also led their own discussion.

"So how are you?" Suicune asked, her ruby eyes staring at a large, steel counterpart of Regice.

"Better than usual." Registeel just sighed, waving her rather long arms as if to express her feelings. "Regice has been better with controlling himself now a days."

"Lucky." Two birds beside her replied in unison.

The blue one with ribbons fluttering behind her then said, "Zapdos has been getting to even more trouble for some weird reason. I'm glad for this holiday, though. Hopefully seeing his friends will calm him down before we head back home."

"Yeah, hopefully." The orange bird with flames licking her wings sighed.

Suicune and Registeel only laughed at Articuno and Moltres.

"Sucks for you two." A voice then said behind them, causing the females to glance backwards.

"Leave them alone, Regirock." The steel legendary mumbled, her six, maroon eyes flashing with agitation. "They don't need your negativity."

"Then why are you here?" The rock made legendary simply replied. If he had a mouth, a smirk would be placed on it at his remark.

"Shut up!"

Regirock only gave a chuckled, walking away while swinging his bulky arms.

"Idiot…" Registeel muttered to the others as they only smiled back.

* * *

"What the hell is taking Arceus so long for the fireworks!?" A multi-colored, wing phoenix complained, asking his three other companions.

"How should I know?" The gray, ghost serpent shrugged, moving some of his many legs while the ebony ghost with white hair shrugged in response.

"Because, you follow her like the desperate legendary you are." Ho-oh smirked on his beak.

"Hey, I'm not desperate!" Giratina defending himself, his large, black wings moving with slight anger. "At least I can show my feelings for her, unlike you three scaredy skitties!"

Ho-oh only rolled his red eyes while the green snake beside him did the same with his yellow ones. Darkrai, however, folded his arms while smirking in response.

"There are such things as too much flirting." Rayquaza frowned, flexing his two small claws.

"Say what you want." Giratina only replied. "I'm still doing what I think is all right."

"Meh, your death bed." Darkrai just said, shrugging while unfolding his arms.

* * *

"How has Palkia been?" The large silver dragon asked the blue one.

"Fine." Dialga only shrugged, her red eyes almost half closed in boredom.

A red and white legendary beside the two giggled slightly at her friend's response.

Lugia smiled serenely at Latias, returning her attentions back to Dialga. "I guess that still means you two are still fighting and bickering like a old, married couple, like Darkrai and Cresselia?"

"Ha, ha… very funny." The four-legged Pokemon said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. The silver dragon only grinned back while Latias continued to giggle below.

"Someone said my name?" A yellow and blue legendary asked, levitating to the other females. "And mentioning that Darkrai and myself are like an old, married couple?" She waved her purple wings in agitation after her statement.

"Sorry Cress." Lugia replied. "I just couldn't help myself."

"It's fine, as long as you never say that again." Cresselia said, her carmine eyes twinkling in a friendlier response.

"Promise." The three others giggled back.

* * *

Two, lone figures were floating above everyone, watching the others interact with each other. One of them, an orange and blue legendary, sighed deeply as she watched Uxie and Azelf arguing while Mesprit was trying to pry them apart. Luckily, Jirachi came over and gave the pink-headed fairy some help.

"Is there anything bothering you?" The other, purple figure asked, his tail waving back and forth slowly.

"No." Deoxys replied calmly, her blue face with a purple stripe turning to look at the humanoid Pokemon beside her. "Anything going on with you?"

"Not presently." Mewtwo scanned everyone again with his purple eyes. "May I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"… Why do the others enjoy having these… reunions?"

The orange and blue legendary pondered on this new question, slowly picking her words to somehow give some insight to the clone. "Well… I guess it's because they enjoy seeing the friendly faces of one other. It's hard to describe it, but it make you… happy."

Mewtwo lowered his head, clenching his three fingers together. "Yet, I don't feel… happy."

"That's because you don't talk to anyone, besides me." Deoxys then said. She slowly approached the clone and grabbed his paw in hers. "Come on, it's time for you to finally bond with the others."

"I'm not sure with that." Mewtwo uttered, but didn't resist as his companion led him down to the ground.

"Why not? You'll have fun."

The purple Pokemon only sighed deeply, dreading the response when the others would see him trying to 'bond' with them.

* * *

"So, you want to go shopping after this?" A white hedgehog then asked to the legendary in front of her. "It'll be fun."

"No thanks…" The blue, small Pokemon only responded, rubbing his two fins on the back of his head. "I'm not in to shopping… you should ask Mesprit…"

"Aw… but you're my friend Manaphy!" Shaymin continued, trying to persuade him.

"Still…" The blue Pokemon sighed, his two antennas on his head drooping slightly as he practically knew how this was going to end. He would lose.

"Please?"

"Shaymin…"

"Aw, pretty please?"

"But…"

"You just have to come!"

"I just don't feel like coming…"

"I'll buy you ice cream!"

"You can't bribe me…"

"Fine… I… um… just please come!"

Manaphy groaned, placing his head on his fins. He closed his eyes and sighed before saying, "All right… I'll come…"

"Yay!" Shaymin squealed, smiling as she jumped around with the green bush on her back waving with her movements. Brushing her two, pink flowers away from her vision; she gave Manaphy a quick lick on his cheek, causing him to blush deeply at the gesture.

"Yeah… no problem…"

* * *

"All right everyone! Please, gather around!" A powerful, yet feminine, voice rang throughout the night, causing everyone to look at the owner of it. A white furred Pokemon stood in the middle of the group, her emerald eye scanning around to make sure everyone was here. A golden, cross-like wheel was attached to the middle of her body, almost as if the weight of it would cause Arceus to fall down from being unbalanced.

"Okay, the fireworks should start soon." She continued, a cheer erupting at hearing the news.

"Finally!" Giratina then said, earning a glare from the God Pokemon. Ho-oh shook his head.

"Anyway, I ordered Groudon to start the fireworks, so the show should start when he do—"

"Wait, you ordered GROUDON!!" Kyogre then bellowed from the audience.

"Yes… I trust him enough, even with the incident from last year." Arceus nodded curtly before continuing with her speech. The blue whale only scowled back.

"So, please be prepared and look up in the sky, because Groudon should be done any second—"

**BOOOOOOOM!!**

An explosion in the distance caused everyone to look at the hill in which it came from, smoke still spiraling up in the night. A large, red dino with charred skin looked up, a goofy grin on his face.

"Hehe… whoops?"

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
